


Better

by Caroxoxo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroxoxo/pseuds/Caroxoxo





	Better

-So, you and Eva, huh? - Chris heard behind his back. He turned around and saw Jonas with plate in his hand. 

-Yea, definitely me and Eva. - said Chris and he smiled towards Eva. She talked with Noora and Vilde and she was so happy. And when she was happy, Chris was happy too.

-Well, maybe you don’t know but me and Eva..

-Hooked up a few days ago? I know.- Chris interrupted Jonas. Curled boy looked at him with shock on his face.

-She told you? 

-Well, yes. She did that becuase she was afraid of falling for me. That thing with you meant nothing for her and she said that she was sceared to be with boy like me but I know I love her and she loves me too. 

Chris ended with big smile. He never thought that he would love somebody as much as he loves Eva. 

-And you and Emma? - asked Chris to Jonas. He saw that curled boy was well, a little bit disappointed but Chris didn’t care. 

-I think. - he asnwered a few seconds later. - I hope that Eva will be happy with you.

-I will make everything to make her happy. Not make fun of her or lying to her. - Chris added and looked at Jonas face.

-Yeah, I know I was shitty boyfriend for her. 

-So be great boyfriend for Emma. - said Chris and without any more words he went to Eva and kissed her in front of her all friends.

-I love you. - he whispered to her ear.

-I love you too, Chris Schistad.


End file.
